


Нездоровый нарциссизм

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, selfcest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нацумэ любит свое тело, во всех позах любит ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нездоровый нарциссизм

Это было необычно – видеть себя со стороны. Как отражение в зеркале, только теперь можно рассмотреть со всех сторон, потрогать и убедиться, что это не сон.  
Нацумэ смотрел на Нацумэ, поднял правую ногу – напротив подняли левую, опускают, потянулся правой рукой – Такаси напротив протянул к нему левую. Касание, мягкие подушечки податливо сминаются, пальцы соскальзывают и удобно умещаются между костяшками, охватывая чужую руку, сгибая свою в кулак. Пальцы становятся холодными и немеют, чужая кожа отдает терпкостью. Нацумэ сглатывает стоящий в горле ком и прикрывает глаза. Он ведет чужую руку на себя, замечает тень ухмылки на лице двойника и целует свои губы. Левая рука неспешно гладит правую, ведет вверх, очерчивает ключицы и давит на впадинку у основания шеи. Чужие пальцы проделывают тот же путь, но не останавливаются, пока не ложатся на его губы. Он приоткрывает рот и с тихим свистом втягивает сразу два пальца. Двойник напрягается и загибает пальцы, царапая небо ногтями и добавляя третий палец. Нацумэ еще ни разу не закрыл глаза и не расцепил их руки, но когда он чувствует, что хочет большего, чужие пальцы исчезают. От его губ тянется ниточка слюны, которую двойник разрывает, просто вытирая о бедро Нацумэ. Прикосновения влажных пальцев к горячей коже обжигают, Нацумэ вздрагивает и еще шире распахивает глаза, когда двойник тянет их руки вниз, намекая, что пора бы переходить к более решительным действиям. Нацумэ не хочет этого, он хочет просто смотреть на себя, свое тело со стороны и трогать, изучать, но не любить.

Вскоре Мадаре надоедает игра в терпение, и он валит Нацумэ на татами. Тот не вырывается, просто устраивается поудобнее и смотрит. Вот за что Мадара его готов и съесть, и любить так это за его взгляд. В глазах плещется мед, неспешность и желание подразнить растекаются по воздуху, охватывают двоих, и Мадара плюет на чужое желание и превращается в лиса. Кончик хвоста увлеченно водит по обнаженной коже, балует прикосновениями, но ни разу не повторяется. Он обвивает член Нацумэ и начинает медленно дрочить, кисточкой размазывая смазку по головке. Шершавый язык перебирает пальцы, облизывает ладони. Усы щекочут бок, Нацумэ пытается отодвинуться и как будто вжаться внутрь, но сильная лапа преграждает путь и подталкивает обратно.  
Узор на морде горит огнем, Такаси тянется пройтись по нему ладонью и натыкается на мягкие короткие волосы. Он снова смотрит сам на себя.  
Нацумэ опирается на локти и тянется вверх, к припухшим и едва приоткрытым губам вовлекая их в поцелуй. Мадара ведет пальцами по груди, впалому животу, потом резко хватает за коленку и отводит ее в сторону. Он очерчивает каждую линию, каждую мышцу и гладит-гладит-гладит. Нацумэ кажется, что если эта пытка продолжится, то он сам подомнет под себя кое-кого, войдет резко, и плевать на последствия. Мадара, словно подслушав его мысли, отстраняется и оседлывает мальчика. О том, что собственной смазки может не хватить, он не подумал, поэтому медленно и с наслаждением начинает сосать свои пальцы, стараясь не упустить ни капли. Нацумэ под ним ерзает, задевает своим членом, и ёкай решает, что ну ее, подготовку.  
Он кое-как распределяет слюну и пытается насадиться. Общее шипение, тянущая и режущая боль внутри кое-как прочищают мозги, и Мадара, чертыхаясь на чем свет стоит, срывается к шкафу, где среди школьной формы и повседневной одежды лежит тюбик увлажняющего крема. Он со злобой выдавливает его себе на пальцы и размазывает по текущему анусу. Возвращается, смотрит на удивленного и слегка напуганного Нацумэ, и снова пытается насадиться. Мальчик под ним внимательно смотрит на свое тело, покрытое испариной, на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, на дрожащие руки на своей груди и входит одним резким движением. Мадара орет и сипит голосом Нацумэ, сжимается вокруг, пытается не двигаться, чтобы уменьшить боль, и Нацумэ чувствует насколько горячо внутри. Мягко, горячо и обалденно. Он лежит неподвижно, понимая, что свое тело, даже если оно принадлежит другому, надо беречь, поэтому терпеливо ждет, пока Мадара привыкнет к ощущениям. Он водит руками, успокаивая его, отводит челку за ухо, чтобы лучше рассмотреть выражение на своем лице.

Нацумэ хочется спросить, что чувствует Мадара, когда входит в него, но тот начинает двигаться, и вопросы отходят на второй план, заполняя мозг и тело приятной легкостью и наполненностью. Нацумэ смотрит на свое тело, которое двигается вверх-вниз, смотрит на свой, исчезающий в чужом теле член и понимает, что долго не продержится. Возбуждение накатывает все сильнее, и Нацумэ с громким шлепком входит на всю длину. Мадару выгибает дугой, ток проходит по позвоночнику, и он срывается. Комната заполняется мускусным запахом возбуждения, звуками мокрых шлепков и тяжелым дыханием двух Нацумэ. Такаси чувствует, что скоро кончит, тело требует разрядки, да и прыгающий на нем Мадара возбуждает не меньше. Он обхватывает бедра Мадары, сжимает их пальцами и начинает двигаться быстрее, почти вколачиваясь в свое тело. Мадара дрочит себе быстрыми, резкими движениями, стонет в голос, царапает ногтями грудь Нацумэ, на которую опирается свободной рукой и парень, не в силах сдерживать себя, кончает.

\- Все-таки ты извращенец, - неспешно бросает Мадара, когда встает и медленными шагами на дрожащих ногах идет к шкафу за полотенцем. Нацумэ смотрит, как из него вытекает его собственная сперма, и мысленно соглашается, что да, извращенец. Что не мешает им обоим наслаждаться друг другом вне их устоявшийся отношений.


End file.
